NaLu: White Day (one-shot)
by scarletblossom16
Summary: Natsu has been avoiding Lucy for the past few days and she doesn't know why.


A/N: Hi guys. I finally got myself to upload my very first fanfic. I made this for a contest at deviantart. :D I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Story by me. :)

* * *

It was just another day at Fairy Tail guild. Loud, rowdy and anything but peaceful. Lucy sighed as she entered the guild hall. _They're always so noisy._ Lucy thought. _But then again that's what made us Fairy Tail mages._ She smiled and made her way to the bar. She sat on the empty stool her back facing the bar and scanned the guild hall for a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Lucy." The white-haired bar maid/S-class mage appeared from behind the bar. "I haven't seen you around for a few days. Have you been well?"

Lucy turned around to greet her. "Hi Mira-san. Yeah, I've been kinda busy." She lied. The truth was she just didn't feel like showing up_._ Natsu had been avoiding her for some reason for the past few days. Lucy being stubborn decided that she would do the same. But then she felt bad about it so finally decided to confront him after all. "Ne, have you seen Natsu? And Happy." The blonde mage added blue exceed's name too. She knew Mira would say something about how she and Natsu were together all the time. And how they made a cute couple. It bothered her. They were team-mates and best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Natsu and Happy? They still haven't come back from their job yet." Mirajane told her.

"Whaat?" Lucy was totally baffled. "They went on a job? They didn't even tell me." She felt a bit upset. _Those idiots. And I have been complaining about my money shortage all this time and they went without me. Unforgivable._

"Yeah. They've been gone for two days now. They took the quest to hunt the monster that's been attacking Sayuri Town in the night. For 180,000 jewels."

Lucy pouted. _Unbelievable. They went on a job without me. And I could totally pay my rent for this month on my share of the reward money too._ Lucy stood up from her stool and went to the request board. _Whatever, I can go on a job myself anyway. What the hell was Natsu's problem in the first place? First he avoids me and then goes on a job without me or even telling me about it. The hell._

Lucy felt a lot of rage flowing through her. _I need to get out of here._ She turned around to leave.

"Hey Lu-chan. How've you been?" Levy skipped towards Lucy but she didn't hear and was already gone leaving her petite bluenette friend looking all perplexed behind her. "Lu-chan?"

"What's wrong with Lucy?" A half-drunk Cana asked.

Levy shrugged a response. "I don't know." She looked after the celestial-spirit mage with a worried expression.

* * *

Lucy aimlessly walked around the streets of Magnolia, still upset and angry. She didn't understand why she was angry either. And that made her even more upset. She stopped walking and took a deep breath in. "Calm down Lucy. There's no need to get so angry." She told herself. "I can talk to Natsu when he gets back. Yes! I have to. He's my team-mate and also my best-friend. I can't have him avoiding me like this forever." She decided.

"Gray-sama." Lucy heard a familiar voice from across the street. She turned around to find Juvia and Gray. Lucy quickly slipped into a nearby alleyway to listen to their conversation. She always found Juvia and Gray's relationship somewhat amusing. Juvia's undying yet "unrequited" love for Gray while he secretly liked her back and pretended to friend-zone her. Yup, definitely fun to watch. Lucy snickered.

"Yo Juvia. What's up?" Gray said.

"Ano… Juvia wanted to know what Gray-sama was giving her for White Day tomorrow." Juvia said fidgeting.

"White Day?" the ice-mage raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"What? Gray-sama doesn't know what White Day is?" Juvia cried in agony and he nodded in response. "White Day is the day men give women—who have given gifts to them on Valentine's Day—gifts in return." The blue-haired water mage explained. "Juvia gave Gray-sama her home-made chocolates on Valentine's Day. So that means Gray-sama should give Juvia something in return."

"Oh. Is that so?" Gray grinned. "Okay then, I'll give you a gift. What do you want?"

Juvia flushed. "Ano…Gray-sama can give her whatever he likes." She continued to fidget shyly.

"Okay then. See you later." He gave her a small wave and left.

Lucy heard Juvia let out a cheer. "Juvia is happy. Could it be that Gray-sama is finally getting together?" She squealed and zoned out into fantasies.

"White Day huh." Lucy muttered leaning her back to the alley's wall. "Come to think of it, Natsu owes me a gift too."

_'Here, Natsu.' Lucy handed out a pink heart-shaped box tied with a blue ribbon tied. 'Huh? What's this? It's not even my birthday.' Natsu said nonchalantly. 'It's not a birthday gift you idiot. It's for Valentine's Day.'_ _Happy popped in and made a teasing face. 'Lucy, you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him.' Lucy flushed. 'Nooo… I just thought since Natsu and I are on the same team.' Lucy started explaining as Natsu opened the box and tasted one of the chocolates. 'Oh I see. This is really good Lucy. Thanks.' Natsu grinned and went back to eating the rest of the chocolates. Lucy beamed. 'I'm glad you like it.' Happy sprouted out his wings and hovered around Lucy's ear and whispered. 'Ne, Lucy. Gray and I are also in the same team as you. Why didn't you make chocolates for us?' Lucy's eye twitched. 'Shut up you blue cat.' Happy escaped before the she could catch her. 'You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike him.'_

Lucy smiled. Happy was right. She did like him. "What are you thinking Lucy? You can't think of him that way. You two are team-mates." She scolded herself. She walked out of the alley and looked west. The sun was coming down and it was getting colder. Lucy let out a heavy sigh. "I need to go home and take a bath."

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up feeling rather happy. She felt that it was going to be a good day. The sun shone through her open window while her pink curtains swayed in the light breeze. She yawned and stretched after she crawled out of bed. Yesterday, after she took a nice long bath, she worked a bit on her novel, wrote to her late mom and went to sleep. Lucy quickly took a bath, brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed. "Somehow, it feels like I will get lucky if I go on a job today. Alright! I'll do my best." Lucy said in a determined tone. She left her apartment and made her way to the guild.

When she finally arrived to the guild, she noticed that the guild hall was decorated with white streamers and balloons. Other than that, there was nothing out of the usual. Her guild-mates were hanging around, making as much noise as possible.

"Good morning Lu-chan." Levy showed up beside her.

"Ah…Levy-chan. Hi." Lucy greeted her blue-haired friend.

"Are you okay? You left without saying anything yesterday." Levy asked her, still concerned.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Really? Yeah, I guess I was just a bit distracted yesterday." She managed to put up a smile. "What's with the decorations by the way?"

"Oh… It's 'cause since today is White Day. It was Mira's idea." Levy explained.

"I see." Lucy said as she ran her eyes around the decorated hall. "It all looks great na."

Levy sighed. "It doesn't really matter if you ask me. It's not like the guys in this guild even knows about White Day."

Lucy giggled. "True. I heard Juvia explain it all to Gray yesterday. He promised her a gift. Maybe you should explain it to Gajeel too. He might get you a gift too." Lucy put up a teasing expression and snickered.

Levy flushed. "What are you saying Lu-chan? Why would I explain it to him?"

"Because you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him." Lucy imitated a certain blue exceed.

"No! I don't." The short blue-haired mage flushed even more and flailed her hands to disagree.

Lucy giggled and made her way to the request board. "Whatever you say Levy-chan. Anyway, I have to go on a job. I need money so that I can pay this month's rent." She felt chills down her spine as she thought of her landlady.

"Okay. See you later Lu-chan." Levy gave a small wave and left.

Lucy stood in front of the request board and scanned it thoroughly. She looked for job requests within Magnolia which she can hopefully finish in one day and also had 70,000 jewels for the reward money which is also her monthly rent's amount.

"Hmm… 70,000 jewels are mostly on requests to subdue monsters and it's out of Magnolia. And one day jobs like teaching as teacher's assistant at magic elementary school and pet care are like 20-30,000 jewels." The blonde mage muttered to herself. "I wonder if I can do both jobs in one day." She gave it a thought. "Well, I guess we'll never know if I don't try. I'll take them both." She took the posters from the board.

"Are you going on those missions alone Lucy?" Mirajane popped up behind her giving her a mini heart attack. Lucy yelped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. And yeah, these requests aren't anything major. So I'll be alright." Lucy grinned.

"Alright then. Good luck." Mirajane said.

"See ya." She waved and dashed out of the guild.

* * *

By the time Lucy finished her missions and paid the landlady and came back home, it was already dusk. "God, I am so tired." She mumbled as she dragged herself up the stairs. It had been a long day of handling pesky little kids and animals. She was wrecked.

_But it was all worth it. I got my rent paid._ Lucy beamed. She felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. "Now I just need a nice long hot bath and some relaxation." She took her house key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She walked in, turned on the lights and tossed her bags to the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. She was so tired, she didn't even notice a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer sitting at her desk reading her unfinished novel.

When she was finally done with her bath, Lucy got into her jammies, brushed her teeth and hair and walked over to her desk to write about today to her mom. She noticed Natsu laying on her bed reading her novel. "Oh hey Natsu."

"Hi Luce." Natsu muttered and flipped the page.

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched as she realized what was going on, making Natsu sit straight up.

"Woah Lucy seriously. You know I have sensitive ears." The dragon slayer grumbled.

"What are you doing here? And why are you reading my novel? And how long have you been here?" Lucy dropped all the questions at once making her team-mate looked at her totally baffled.

"I came to see you. Why else would I come here? And I was already here when you came in." Natsu answered her questions ignoring the one about the novel.

"Oh really." Lucy snatched her novel from him. "Anyway, it's good that you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Natsu asked.

"Don't act so ignorant. And you can't just walk in here after avoiding me for a week." Lucy burst out. "Why _were_ you avoiding me anyway? We're friends Natsu, if you had a problem with me you should have come talked to me about it. And I thought we were team-mates too. Why'd you go on that job without me? You know I've been broke—"

Natsu grabbed her waist and crashed his lips against hers. Lucy felt her heart stop beating for a minute there. _What? He's kissing me? What? _And she couldn't even deny how good it felt. He finally pulled back and looked at Lucy's bemused eyes. "Wow that really does work." Lucy took a step back and flushed.

_What the hell just happened? Why did he kiss me? Aww god, my face is probably redder than Erza's hair right now._ She couldn't help blushing and avoided to make eye contact with him.

"I wasn't avoiding you. Happy told me about White Day and that I had to get you a nice gift since you gave me those chocolates on Valentine's Day." Natsu explained. "I was actually thinking of a nice gift to give you. After I found the perfect gift I went on a mission 'cause I was broke too. And I thought it was better if I didn't take you with me since this was a surprise for you. Sorry."

"Natsu." Lucy whispered. She didn't know what to say. Heck, she couldn't even think straight after that kiss. Who knew that the Salamander would make an effort for these kind of things.

The fire-mage took out a gift box nicely wrapped in white with a red ribbon tied around it. Lucy took it from him and smiled softly. "Thank you. Did you wrap this yourself?"

"Happy helped me." Natsu shrugged. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Lucy grinned and untied the ribbon and tore off the wrappers quickly. She opened the box and found a pretty gold lariat necklace with a key hanging from it.

"The key kinda reminded me of you. Well your Celestial Spirit keys. Do you like it?" Natsu asked in a hopeful tone.

"I love it." Lucy was totally lit up and gave him a huge grin. "Thank you so much Natsu."

Natsu chuckled. "Glad you like it."

Lucy couldn't stop grinning and stepped in front of her full-length mirror to see how the necklace looked on her.

"Say Lucy," She turned around and gave her full attention to her team-mate. "Um, wanna go out for dinner later maybe?"

Lucy flushed again. _Is he asking me out? No, there's no way. This is Natsu after all._ "Yeah, sure." She nodded.

"Awesome. It's a date." Natsu said and opened the window to jump out.

"Wait what?"

He landed on his feet and looked back up. "See ya." He waved at her and headed to the guild.

Lucy stared after him totally baffled. _It's a date?!_ "Why am I feeling kinda happy? We're team-mates damn it." She cried.

"Daddy, daddy hug me." She heard a little girl coo. Lucy looked down to see her fellow guild-mates Bisca and Alzack and their daughter Asuka. Alzack chuckled and picked up his daughter.

_That's right. They used to be a team too. And now they're married. They even have a kid._ She perked up and gave it a long thought. "I'm probably over-thinking this. I guess it's alright. And Natsu probably likes me too." She flashbacked to the kiss earlier. She flushed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'll go on a date with him. Alright, I need to find a dress." She closed her window and went to her closet to find something to wear.

* * *

So...whatcha guys think? Review please. Thank you. :D

~scarlet


End file.
